2553
2553 was the year the United Nations Space Command met unrelenting opposition with the Jiralhanae remnant that still desire destruction for Humanity even after the Covenant has fallen. Other Jiralhanae disagreed with the fighting a continuous war with Humanity, and this led to infighting and civil war. Events January January 2, 2553 *Namur Intelligence has created a breakthrough advancement in laser-based weaponry and have created a laser rifle. *The United Rebel Force are manufacturing the Series-1 Directed Energy Rifle (S1ER). January 6, 2553 *Reports are filed to the UNSC Krypton Codename: Lighthouse. The reports detail the current state of the galaxy and the number of Spartan soldiers left which is twenty-one. *The UNSC Dusk reports back to Sydney about the destruction of Onyx and the system-wide Slipspace anomaly which has appeared in the Zeta Doradus System as well as the disappearance of the system’s sun. *ONI is investigating the anomaly. January 20, 2553 *Presidential Elections are over and Dr. Ruth Charet has been announced President of the Unified Earth Government. *President Ruth Charet gives her inaugural speech as Sydney, Australia. She promises to have a reconstruction era for Humanity and if possible, to create alliances with the other former species of the Covenant. *Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood is assigned the task of forming said alliances with the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and other species of the Covenant. *In order to provide more jobs for the common family, President Charet has also set up ship manufacturing facilities on several Inner Colony worlds, most notably Frontier, to increase the number of jobs for the people. *Because of this, several civilians will migrate to Frontier because of its good climate, jobs, and fertile soil which are good for farming. January 29, 2553 *The Office of Naval Intelligence establishes a fifth division known as Section Four which will manage all Forerunner related history and excavating. This is the xenoarchaeological branch of ONI. *CINCONI Margaret Parangosky forbids the creation of Spartan super soldiers. January 31, 2553 *Section Four adopts departments, such as the Department of Xenoarchaeology, into their branch. Arthur William Iqbal informed his colleagues in a letter that they now work for ONI and are being assigned to continue work regarding the Excession at Voi. *REAP-X (Reverse Engineering and Prototyping—Xenotechnology) is created as a subdivision for Section Four. February February 2, 2553 *Axel Chekov is promoted as Head of Suspicious Acts in ONI Section One. Axel is now in a seat of power in ONI and relaying classified information to the United Rebel Force. February 8, 2553 *Lieutenant Colonel Alexis Slater organizes a meeting for the Security Council at Bravo-Six Facility, Sydney. *Slater proposes the Guardians Initiative in which she will create an effective super solider better than the Spartan-II. *Slater has handpicked six soldiers from throughout the UNSC who will make decent candidates for the initiation. Slater's team of scientists have also developed a new drug to enhance them physically and mentally. *Admiral Parangosky disagrees with the creation of even six more super soldiers but ironically, Fleet Admiral Hood is in agreement. Hood believes these Guardians, if the project is successful, can bend the future to Humanity's favor like Spartan-117. *Majority of the Security Council agrees with Hood and the Guardians Initiative is passed as well as the selected candidates. February 13, 2553 *The presence of Sangheili Covenant Conformists, led by Jezu 'Ama, threaten the cease-fire between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. *Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Fabdius has lost a CAS-Class Assault Carrier with loads of supplies due to the Covenant Conformists. Unfortunately, he is unable to rebuttal because of his inability to track down the Conformists. *Contact from the Slipspace anomaly in the Zeta Doradus System has been made. Dr. Catherine Halsey alerts any nearby UNSC ships of her presence. *The Huragok inside the Slipspace Bubble have returned the Shield World into normal space and the UNSC now has access to the treasure trove of Forerunner technology. *Dr. Catherine Halsey is arrested and sent to Ivanoff Research Facility above Installation 03 where she will work for ONI as their prisoner. *The Spartan-IIs, Spartan-IIIs, and Chief Mendez have been rescued and returned to Sydney for debriefing. *Trevelyan Research Facility is set up in Shield World 006 so it may conduct research on the technology and gather whatever information they find on the Forerunners history. March March 1, 2553 *Fabdius orders the construction of a defensive stationary to be built over Doisac. The construction is overseen and orchestrated by the Prophet of Repentance, Innocence, and Atonement and their Huragok, Low Rider. March 3, 2553 *Lord Terrance Hood dedicates a memorial to the soldiers who died during the Human-Covenant War. The memorial is located a Voi, Kenya. *Arbiter Thel ‘Vadam is invited to the ceremony to pay his respects to the Master Chief whom he fought alongside at the Ark. *The ceremony goes well and the Arbiter later returns to Sanghelios with a plan to repress the situation. March 7, 2553 *The United Rebel Force integrate the outer colony New Eden into their Empire. *The significance of New Eden is that it is located in another part of space and will provide the URF opportunity for increased expansion and trade. *The United Rebel Force establish official trade between the Kig-Yar thanks to their adoption of New Eden. March 15, 2553 *The Marauders, specifically Jet Vel, take control of the trade networks going to the United Rebel Force. *Master Sergeant Leonardo Hazel, Chief Petty Officer Adam Stone, Corporal Kitty Volkov, Sergeant Hotaka Zhang, German Jaeger Raven Cain, and Airman Troy Antinori were called to Bravo-Six Facility by Lieutenant Colonel Alexis Slater. *Slater told these soldiers that they were chosen as candidates for the Guardian Initiative and what that entitled. *Each candidate agreed to the terms and were ready to become Guardians. March 16, 2553 *The Industial Tree holds a weapons demonstration for the United Nations Space Command. *The UNSC purchase the Missile Pistol, the M279 Machine Gun, and the MA5K Assault Rifle. April April 9, 2553 *The Fleet of Promised Truth attack Omega VII, a UNSC refugee colony. *The Jiralhanae proceed to gassing the colony. *A distress message is immediately sent to Earth for assistance. *The Jiralhanae detect a Forerunner construct on the surface of Omega VII near the mountains and their capital city. April 10, 2553 *The UNSC Emergency Circumstance Fleet arrive at Omega VII to stop the Jiralhanae. *Fabdius, Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, has dispatched two Clairvoyant-Class Heavy Corvette warships to the capital city to investigate the Forerunner relic. *Saber Team infiltrated the two Corvette warships and planted explosives. Spartan Mark and Olivia were killed in action; sacrificing their own lives for their comrades and the mission. Ash-G099, Tom-B292, and Lucy-B091 are the survivors of Spartan-III Saber Team. *The UNSC Fleet miraculously drives back the Jiralhanae. This victory is partly because Fabdius allowed it and also because an all-Jiralhanae crew couldn't operate a fleet. *Fabdius returns to Doisac with news of a Halo ring. The Forerunner relic had information regarding the coordinates to Installation 01. *The UNSC discover the relic shortly after Jiralhanae departure. The writing are translated into English and the UNSC receive the coordinates to Installation 01. April 11, 2553 *The combined Security/Protectors Fleet is being prepared for the coming battle over Installation 01. *The Fleet of Promised Truth is being expanded for the coming battle for Halo. Category:Timeline